Lucky One
by Solealuna
Summary: Darcy fait passer bien plus d'émotions dans la musique. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un voeu apparemment inaccessible. OS musical Darki


**Bonjour et bonsoir à vous tous et à vous toutes !**

**Je suis nouvelle dans ce quartier (forum, partie du site..) car c'est mon premier OS sur l'univers de Thor ^^ D'habitude, j'écris surtout sur les séries comme Castle, et j'espère bientôt sur Sherlock. J'ai l'impression de m'égarer..**

**Bref! Ceci est un OS musical, et malgré le fait que je parle de "Composition personnelle", la chanson appartient au groupe Simple Plan, et se nomme Lucky One extrait de leur dernier album.**

**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas et Bonne lecture !**

Le froid avait engourdi la capitale britannique à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Les premiers flocons commençaient a tomber sans pour autant s'accrocher aux toits et au sol. Il devait faire un peu plus que 1°, mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer? et peut être la température allait elle descendre et atteindre le 0° prometteur de neige. Jane Foster était penchée devant son four et surveillait méticuleusement ses deux plats de lasagnes. Elle n'avait pas la place d'en mettre plus, mais il en restait un au frigo ainsi que qu'un plat de poulet a la sauce tomate et basilic, agrémentée d'herbes et d'épices. Il faut dire qu'en ce soir frais, elle attendait du monde dans son appartement. Thor, à ses côtés dans un teeshirt noir et une chemise bleue foncée ouverte, préparait une immense fournée de crêpes, maniant maintenant la poêle comme un véritable expert.

Pour fêter la fin de l'année, Jane avait eut pour idée d'inviter leurs amis à manger et à passer la soirée ensemble. Thor avait commencé par la dissuader, songeant à l'appétit sans égal de son ami, mais finalement, Asgard lui manquait plus qu'il ne pensait, et voir ses compagnons lui ferait le plus grand bien, surtout après la mort de Loki. Thor avait été brisé quand son petit frère avait perdu la vie dans ses bras, après leur bataille contre les elfes noirs. Pendant cette bataille, il avait retrouvé son petit frère, celui avec qui il avait grandi, joué, bien avant qu'il ne décide de prendre sa place sur le trône et qu'il devienne aux yeux de tous "le méchant" Loki, essayant de détruire New York. Il éteignît le feu quand les crêpes étaient suffisamment nombreuses pour un régiment. Il aurait aimé avoir Loki à ses côtés, mais la vie était faite ainsi, et au moins, il avait la chance d'avoir Jane avec lui, et bientôt, ses amis et compagnons. La sonnette sonna à exactement 20h, Thor nettoya rapidement ses mains et alla ouvrir. À la porte se trouvait Darcy, un plat entouré d'un papier d'aluminium et son ami le professeur Selvig, qui lui tenait une bouteille de vin blanc.

-Entrez mes amis, quel bonheur de vous avoir pour cette soirée ! Je vais vous débarrasser.

Thor ôta le plat et la bouteille de leurs mains avant de retirer leur manteau, commençant par galanterie a Darcy, qui rougit légèrement comme à son habitude.

-Jane ! Tu veux pas le partager un peu ?  
>-Bas les pattes Darcy, trouve toi un autre Dieu.<br>-Facile a dire, le tien t'est tombé dessus.

Elles rirent et se firent la bise avant de se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle fit ensuite la bise au professeur, et retourna a ses fourneaux, pour éviter que tous ses plats ne brulent. Thor offrit un verre à ses amis, et arriva derrière sa compagne pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque dévoilée par une queue de cheval. Elle sourit et lui demanda en se tournant vers lui.

-Sif et les autres vont bientôt arriver tu penses ?  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont juste un peu plus de chemin a faire que nos amis terriens.<p>

Et pour confirmer ses dires, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement et Jane se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Voltstagg, serrés dans le petit couloir. Elle rit et les invita a entrer les embrassant chacun sur les deux joues. Thor fit la bise a Sif et serra les trois hommes dans ses bras en riant aux éclats.

-Mes compagnons, cela fait un bien fou de vous voir.  
>-Et nous donc ! Asgard n'est plus pareil depuis ton départ !<p>

-Asseyez vous mes amis, nous allons boire, manger, et passer une bonne soirée, je vous en fais le serment.

Ses compagnons rirent avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et les fauteuils installés autour. Jane avait également préparé des petits toasts, et Thor s'occupait de verser les verres de vin. Ils étaient après tout 8 dont 5 dieux à l'appétit extrêmement important. Ils bavardèrent tout le long de l'apéritif, et au bout d'un moment, Thor posa la Question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

-Comment va père ?

Ses compagnons se lancèrent un regard entre eux, cherchant le bon mot pour ne pas blesser le Prince. Thor s'en inquiéta.

-Qu'il y a t-il ? Est il souffrant ? Serait il mourant, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé ?  
>-Thor calme toi, ton père va bien.<p>

Sif le rassura en posant sa main sur son avant bras, geste qui déplaisait a Jane, cependant la scientifique se tut. La jeune femme guerrière continua.

-Ton père va bien c'est juste... Que nous le trouvons changer.  
>-Il a perdu mère et Loki.<br>-Mais il est si différent, il ne va plus aux banquets, il reste seul, a lire, mais cependant, je dois avouer que le royaume ne s'est jamais porté aussi bien que depuis que L'éther a été anéanti. En fait, sans vouloir te blesser, depuis la mort de Loki.

-Il doit surement avoir besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Je sais que vous détestiez Loki, et que père dit qu'il n'est pas son fils, mais je sais... Je sais que mon père a aimé Loki, qu'il nous a aimé de la même manière. Et il reste mon frère.

Un silence se fit autour de la table, et Darcy observa le visage de Thor. Ses yeux étaient tristes et elle était persuadée qu'il revoyait des cènes d'eux enfants. Elle n'avait rencontré Loki qu'une seule fois, pendant la bataille finale, et pourtant, malgré le fait que ce soit un dieu dangereux et psychotique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre.  
>Être l'ombre de son frère toutes ses annees n'avait pas dut être facile, et il devait pourtant être charmant, avant qu'il ne devienne ainsi. La sonnerie du four rompit ce moment sinistrement silencieux, et Thor en profita pour s'éclipser en cuisine. Darcy se leva a son tour et rassura Jane du regard. Cette dernière hocha la tête et servit un second verre a ses invites. Sif lui demanda en souriant.<p>

-Vous avez tellement de boissons chez vous.. Nous avons du vin, rouge la plupart du temps, avec de l'eau et des fruits. ah oui et nous avons le thé produit par quelqu'unes de nos plantes... mais vous avez tellement d'autre chose... Thor m'a parlé du..café ?  
>-Oui, nous en buvant principalement le matin, ou après le repas. c'est amer, et ca permet de se reveiller.<br>-Pourrions nous en avoir après le repas ?  
>-Avec plaisir.<p>

Les deux femmes se sourirent alors que le professeur posait des centaines de questions sur Asgard auxquelles Hogun repondait comme il pouvait alors que Frandall se battait avec Volstagg qui engloutissait un par un tous les toasts. Pendant ce temps en cuisine, Thor découpait les deux plats de lasagne pendant que Dary finissait la vinaigrette de la salade. La jeune geek se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers le dieu aux cheveux blonds et longs.

-Parle moi de Loki.  
>-Pourquoi cette curiosité soudaine ?<br>-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, et pourtant, j'ai senti qu'il etait assez..spécial dans son genre.  
>-C'est vrai que c'est spécial de déclarer la guerre aux neufs royaumes.<br>-Mais il t'a malgré tout aidé a sauver le monde. Et surtout, il est ton frère. Il ne peut pas être si horrible, vu que vous avez été élevés de la même manière.  
>-C'est gentil de ta part Darcy.<br>-Il avait changé en bien. comme toi. Rappelle toi au début. Tu étais con, et arrogant.

Thor éclata de rire et rejeta la tête en arrière ce qui fit a son tour rire Darcy. il reprit son sérieux et la regarda un moment aant de parler.

-Loki et moi étions très différents quand nous étions enfants. alors que je m'amusais avec les épées en bois, il avait déja appris a lire, et passait des heures dans la grande bibliothèque aidé par ma mère qui lui a enseigné la magie. c'était un élève très doué alors que moi, je n'étais jamais attentif plus de quelques poignées de minutes. mais nous étions malgré cela très porches. je le protégeais, et lui me soutenait dans tout ce que j'entreprenais... même si ça voulait dire que nous allions être punis ensemble.

Il garda le silence et ferma les yeux un moment, se rappelant avec bonheur ses moments avec son petit frère. Darcy sourit devant son air heureux, nostalgique, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu vois Thor, quand tu penses à ton frère, tu pense aussitôt aux bons moments que vous avez vécut ensemble. et ca ne doit pas changer. Les gens ne connaissent pas ce coté, et c'est pour cela qu'ils le jugent, uniquement pour ses méfaits.  
>-Il me manque Darcy.<br>-Je le sais. Mais au moins, il est mort en faisant le bien, et non le mal.

Thor se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, des petites larmes brouillant sa vue. il secoua la tête pour les faire partir, et la jeune terrienne a ses cotés comprit.

-Je vais mettre la salade sur la table, prends ton temps, mais amène nous ton plus beua sourire à table.

Elle partit avec les deux saladiers entiers de salade, avec des tomates coup&s et des olives, et les posa au centre.  
>Elle cria "A table" et ne fut pas surpris quand elle vit que Volstagg était le premier a avoir repondu a cet appel. ils s'installèrent a table et commencèrent a manger apr§s avoir remercier leurs hotes. des soupirs de plaisir et de expressions de plaisir envahirent les invités, savourant la bechamel, la viande hachée et la sauce tomate.<p>

-Miss Jane, ce repas est magnifique !  
>-Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose vraiment !<br>-Tu as dut te donner du mal, et je t'en remercie.

Les invités suivirent quand Hugon applaudit l'hôte, et Jane se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Thor la regarda attentionné, car il adorait la voir gênée et rougissante. Darcy quant à elle, mangeait ses lasagnes et sa salade en regardant le couple échangeant des regards emplis de tendresse. Elle soupira, car même si elle était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser cet amour, et leur relation. Elle n'avait plus eu d'aventure depuis ce petit flirt avec son assitant, et depuis, c'était le calme plat. Et quand bien même, elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait été amoureuse. Peut être que cette nouvelle année allait lui apporter ce qu'elle attendait. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt en voyant derrière ses paupières closes les yeux émeraudes du Dieu du mensonge et du chaos. elle rougit violemment, et seul sa meilleure amie s'en aperçut et l'interrogea du regard. La jeune geek secoua la tête et la rassura du regard, avant de retourner piquer des morceaux de  
>pâtes dans son assiette.<br>Durant le diner, chacun narra ses conquêtes à la guerre, ou les dernières nouvelles de Asgard. L'alcool fut bu a grande vitesse dans chaque verres, et bientôt, les rires envahirent la salle, sous l'effet des vapeurs. Volstagg raconta avec fierté le moment où il avait ingurgité le plus de nourriture, et il raconta tout ça en mangeant deux crêpes a la confiture. Jane eut une nausée a cette vison, et ferma les yeux un moment. Comment est ce qu'on pouvait manger autant d'un seul coups ? Darcy observait la scène de sa chaise, les joues légèrement rougies par le vin. Thor attira l'attention de ses amis sur elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Sif, tu as toujours sut jouer de la flute, pourquoi ne te comparerais tu pas a Darcy et sa guitare ?

Darcy se figea et tous les invités se tournèrent vers la geek aux lunettes.

-Tu joues de la guitare ?  
>-Je...Je me debrouille mais..<br>-Pas de mais, allez les filles.  
>-Je n'ai pas amené ma flute, mais je serais ravie d'écouter darcy.<br>-Pas de mais, tu es très douée, joue nous quelque chose !  
>-Non...non sincèrement.<br>-Allez Darcy, pour me faire plaisir.

Darcy regarda sa meilleure amie et la traita mentalement de traitresse. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle souffla ett hocha la tête. Thor se dirigea vers le bureau de sa compagne ou se trouvait une guitare qui prenait la poussière, et les Asgardiens se mirent sur le canapé alors qu'ils installaient un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse s'y mettre. L'alcool aidant, elle n'eut pas honte, malgré sa légère gène. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et prit la guitare avant de pincer les cordes.

-Je vais vous interpreter... Une composition personnelle... Ne soyez pas trop sévères... Je l'ai appelé "The Lucky One"

**Why the stars are lined up so perfectly**  
><em>Pourquoi les étoiles sont elles si parfaitement alignées<em>  
><strong>For everybody, but not for me ?<strong>  
><em>Pour tout le monde sauf pour moi ?<em>

Le silence se fit dans le salon, et les invités tendirent l'oreille pour écouter leur amie, qui jouait cette chanson pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait écrite.

**Wish it could be easy**  
><em>J'aimerais que ce soit facile<em>  
><strong>But it never goes away<strong>  
><em>Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme ça.<em>  
><strong>It's never like the movies<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est jamais comme dans les films.<em>  
><strong>It's never like they say<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est jamais comme ils disent.<em>

Après avoir faillit mourir à Londres sous l'attaque des elfes noirs, elle avait pensé que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas évoluer, chercher a aller mieux. Et elle avait découvert que la musique l'aidait à évacuer toutes ses émotions.

**But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet**  
><em>Peut être qu'un jour je me remettrai sur mes pieds<em>  
><strong>And all of this pain on me gone<strong>  
><em>Et toute cette douleur sera partie.<em>  
><strong>And maybe it won't be so hard to be me<strong>  
><em>Et peut être que ce n'est pas si dur d'être moi<em>  
><strong>Then I'll found out just where I belong<strong>  
><em>Que je trouverais où est ma place<em>  
><strong>It feel like it's taking forever<strong>  
><em>J'ai l'impression que ça prends une éternité,<em>  
><strong>But one day things can get better<strong>  
><em>Mais un jour, les choses iront mieux<em>  
><strong>And maybe, My time will come<strong>  
><em>Et peut être mon temps viendra<em>  
><strong>And I'll be the lucky one<strong>  
><em>Je serais la chanceuse.<em>

Ses doigts grattèrent les cordes de l'instrument, et ferma ses yeux quelques instants, se concentrant sur les accords et les nuances. Elle ne se préoccupait même plus de son public, et jouait comme si elle était seule, comme elle le faisait, beaucoup trop ses derniers temps.

**Now I can't stop thinkin'**  
><em>Maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser<em>  
><strong>How this life could be<strong>  
><em>A ce que cette vie pourrait être<em>  
><strong>I can keep pretendin'<strong>  
><em>Je peux continuer de faire semblant,<em>  
><strong>But honestly<strong>  
><em>Mais honnêtement<em>  
><strong>Could we really make a difference?<strong>  
><em>Est ce que nous faisons la différence ?<em>  
><strong>Could we really ever change a thing?<strong>  
><em>Est ce que nous avons déjà changer les choses ?<em>  
><strong>It's never like the movies<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est jamais comme dans les films.<em>  
><strong>It's never like you think<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est jamais comme tu penses.<em>

Jane et Thor s'étaient retrouvés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, et maintenant ils vivaient comme un vrai petit couple, complètement normal, si ce n'est que Thor avait presque 2000 ans, alors que Jane avait à peine la trentaine. Un détail, certes, mais qu'ils allaient devoir régler. Et pourtant, ils n'y pensaient pas, ils étaient heureux, et c'était complicité, cet amour ce bonheur, que Darcy leur enviait. Pourtant, il semblait que personne sur cette Terre ne voulait partager cela avec elle.

**But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet**  
><em>Peut être qu'un jour je me remettrai sur mes pieds<em>  
><strong>And all of this pain on me gone<strong>  
><em>Et toute cette douleur sera partie.<em>  
><strong>And maybe it won't be so hard to be me<strong>  
><em>Et peut être que ce n'est pas si dur d'être moi<em>  
><strong>Then I'll found out just where I belong<strong>  
><em>Que je trouverais où est ma place<em>  
><strong>It feel like it's taking forever<strong>  
><em>J'ai l'impression que ça prends une éternité,<em>  
><strong>But one day things can get better<strong>  
><em>Mais un jour, les choses iront mieux<em>  
><strong>And maybe, My time will come<strong>  
><em>Et peut être mon temps viendra<em>  
><strong>And I'll be the lucky one<strong>  
><em>Je serais la chanceuse.<em>

Sa voix se cassa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, et elle se pinça les lèvres alors que le rythme de ses doigts sur les cordes s'accéléra, battant un peu plus, exprimant sa peine et sa détresse. elle releva les yeux au ciel et sembla parler à quelqu'un, la haut.

**So give me a reason to keep holdin' on**  
><em>Donc donne moi une raison de continuer a m'accrocher<em>  
><strong>Something that makes me believe<strong>  
><em>Quelque chose qui me fera croire<em>  
><strong>That my life's gonna change<strong>  
><em>Que ma vie va changer<em>  
><strong>Seems like everyone else gets a shot, gets a break<strong>  
><em>C'est comme si tout le monde avait une occasion, avait une accalmie.<em>  
><strong>I can't wait for that to be me<strong>  
><em>J'ai hâte que ce soit mon tour..<em>

Ils étaient tous si chanceux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour être a leur côtés. Elle voulait l'être aussi, à son tour.

**But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet**  
><em>Peut être qu'un jour je me remettrai sur mes pieds<em>  
><strong>And all of this pain on me gone<strong>  
><em>Et toute cette douleur sera partie.<em>  
><strong>And maybe it won't be so hard to be me<strong>  
><em>Et peut être que ce n'est pas si dur d'être moi<em>  
><strong>Then I'll found out just where I belong<strong>  
><em>Que je trouverais où est ma place<em>  
><strong>It feel like it's taking forever<strong>  
><em>J'ai l'impression que ça prends une éternité,<em>  
><strong>But one day things can get better<strong>  
><em>Mais un jour, les choses iront mieux<em>  
><strong>And maybe, My time will come<strong>  
><em>Et peut être mon temps viendra<em>  
><strong>And I'll be the lucky one<strong>  
><em>Je serais la chanceuse.<em>

Après les dernières notes, le silence se fit dans le salon. Darcy regarda autour d'elle et timidement se leva. son public applaudit alors violemment et des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Elle sourit en rougissant, mais sa gorge nouée par l'émotion était incapable d'émettre un seul son. Au milieu du vacarme, seul Jane sembla comprendre le mal être de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Darcy s'en dégagea et secoua la tête.

-Darcy... Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça...  
>-C'est pas ta faute Jane. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Je t'assure. Mais ca me manque.<br>Son amie hocha la tête mais secoua la tête quand elle la vit mettre son manteau.  
>-Ou tu vas ?<br>-Je rentre Jane, j"ai besoin d'être un peu seule.  
>-Tu es sure ? Tu veux pas qu'on te ramène ?<br>-Non Jane, merci, mais n'oublie que j'habite a deux pas. Vraiment, amusez vous bien.

La jeune geek se glissa comme une ombre vers la porte, après lui avoir fait une rapide bise. Le froid lui glaça le sang, et elle referma son écharpe autour de sa gorge. Le cou rentré dans son col de manteau, elle marchait la tête basse et rapidement, voulant rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible, et se cacher dans ses couvertures. Elle marcha pendant cinq minutes, et sortit ses clés quand elle arriva devant son immeuble. Après avoir monté les trois étages, elle ouvrit sa porte, la ferma et alluma la lumière dans le salon. Elle retira son manteau et jeta son sac, avant de se retourner.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Lewis.

Elle sursauta et se crispa en voyant Odin, assis sur le fauteuil qui faisait le coin de la salle. Elle trembla et n'osa pas parler. Le souverain se leva et s'avança vers elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur.

-Vous...vous êtes le père de Thor.  
>-C'est ce qu'on peut croire oui.<p>

Il s'approcha un peu plus et son visage se transforma. La Midgardienne ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit devant elle deux perles d'émeraude qui la fixait intensément. Le visage s'amincit, et les cheveux blancs devinrent noir charbons, alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses traits.

-Loki...

Le Dieu de la malice sourit alors de toutes ses dents et s'approcha un peu plus, avant que Darcy ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai...J'ai un taser ! Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

-Tu mens. Il est dans ton sac, tout comme ton portable et ton spray au poivre.

Il la plaqua contre le mur alors qu'elle poussa un cri pour se défaire de son emprise, mais il était trop fort et son visage s'arrêta a quelques millimètres du sien.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Darcy le regarda dans les yeux pour tenter de distinguer le mensonge de la vérité, mais dans cette action, se perdit quelques secondes de trop dans leur intensité, et fit trembler ses jambes fines.

-Tout le monde te croyait mort. Thor ne...

-J'ai simulé ma propre mort. Pour prendre la place de Odin, père de tous, sauf bien entendu le mien, sur le trône d'Asgard.  
>-Ton frère souffre de ton absence, et toi, tu gouverne le royaume qui lui revient ?<br>-Je fais un bien meilleur souverain que Odin et Thor réunis !  
>-Alors pourquoi avoir utilisé la force pour l'obtenir ?<p>

Loki grogna et approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de la geek, et sourit diaboliquement.

-Je ne me suis pas aventurer jusque là pour parler de moi très chère. Je suis venue pour parler de toi.  
>-Comment ça de moi ?<br>-Je t'ai observée. Je t'ai entendu chanter. Et je sais que tu as menti..  
>-Je ne comprends pas.<br>-Ce ne sont pas les paroles originales.  
>Darcy blêmit et ouvrit en grands les yeux et la bouche ce qui secoua le Dieu d'un éclat de rire.<br>-Tu ne proteste même pas ?  
>-Je n'ai rien à te dire.<br>-Dis moi les vraies paroles.

Son regard se durcit un moment, mais pourtant, Darcy savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle était rassurée, mais aussi complètement déstabilisée par la proximité de leurs deux corps. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux et vit avec surprise que ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées.

-Dis. les. moi.

Darcy déglutit un certain moment gardant ses yeux dans ceux du DIeu du mensonge et du chaos, avant de chanter, la voix tremblante.

-But Maybe... My time will come...

Les lèvres fines du Dieu se rapprochèrent des siennes et sa dernière phrases'écrasa contre sa bouche.

-And I'll be the Loki's one... (NdA littéralement traduit, je serais celle de Loki)

Loki sourit de toutes ses dents et passa ses doigts fins sur le visage de la jeune femme. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et Darcy se laissa aller à la douceur fraiche de ses lèvres contrastant avec la chaleur de son corps qui était a présent étroitement pressé contre le sien. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Loki passa ses grands doigts sur les fines hanches de la Midgardienne, pendant que celle ci passait ses mains dans ses cheveux longs et noirs corbeau. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent avant que Darcy ne gémisse doucement. Ce son fit perdre toute raison à Loki, qui se pressa un peu plus contre elle, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements pour toucher sa peau. La jeune geek n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, et malgré la petit voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, elle continua d'embrasser celui qui était responsable de la quasi destruction de New York, des années auparavant. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais le Dieu à la langue d'argent souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la sentir plus prêt de lui. Son corps était ardent, et cette chaleur contrastait avec ses origines du Nord. Pourtant il avait envie de garder cette chaleur en lui pour les 4000 ans qui suivront. Elle était si chaude, et lui si froid, et le contraste envoyait des décharges électriques dans leurs deux corps. Il voyait par ses traits qu'elle en avait envie de lui, autant qu'il avait envie d'elle, et cela le fit bruler de l'intérieur. Il la souleva jusqu'à la chambre, et la déposa dans le lit, l'observant un long moment, cherchant à mémoriser chaque petit détail qui la définissait. Il fit disparaitre le haut de son habit et monta sur le lit sur elle, et la regarda de son regard de braise émeraude.

-Loki...

-Oui ?

-Comment savais tu que je chantais pour toi ?

Il lui offrit un sourire qui creusa ses joues et il décala son visage pour plonger son nez dans le creux de son cou, ce qui fit grogner Darcy.

-Je t'observe depuis des mois Darcy.. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, nuit et jour... Tu es devenue une obsession.. Et quand j'ai senti ton mensonge dans cette chanson qui m'était destinée... Je n'ai pas put le supporter.

-Le Dieu du mensonge qui déteste les mensonges.. C'est le comble !

Ils rirent de concert, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avant de rouler sous les draps pour laisser libre cours à leur passion débordante.

/ /

Le lendemain matin, Darcy grogna en sentant le soleil agresser ses paupières closes. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, avant de se rappeler des événement de se redressa alors pour constater que son lit était vide. Elle dégagea son front et se prit la tête entre les mains. Aucune trace de Loki dans la chambre, elle se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas rêver tout ca. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit une trace rouge sur son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, disparaissant dans son dos. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se dégager des draps. Elle se vêtit d'un teeshirt large à l'image du S de Superman et courut pied nus jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle resta figée en voyant des traces de rouge à lèvres sur la grande glace au dessus du lavabo.

"_Dieu du mensonge, j'ai pourtant été sincère hier"_

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le message et se mordit les lèvres en enlevant son teeshirt. Elle se tourna ensuite dos au miroir et tourna la tête au maximum. Il avait utilisé son rouge à lèvres pour écrire dans son dos pendant qu'elle dormait.

_"Je reviendrais."_

Elle souffla et ferma les yeux se rappelant des moments passés dans ses bras. Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait vu son sourire, de là ou il était. Elle se glissa dans la douche en chantonnant la chanson qui avait mené à tout cela, et alluma l'eau, enlevant les traces de son passage, à l'exception de ses pensées, dans lequel il était toujours là, indélébile.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions, critiques, compliments, conseils, pour améliorer mon écriture ^^. **

**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé, gros bisous, et peut être a bientot !**


End file.
